


ten things i love about you

by TinyGuest23



Series: i hate you in the most loving way [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: 10 Things, F/F, Faberry, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyGuest23/pseuds/TinyGuest23
Summary: hoped you enjoyed this second part :)
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Series: i hate you in the most loving way [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775143
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	ten things i love about you

_**Part 2** _

_"I love you."_

Your small fingers are nervously tapping against the upper arm that is slung around your waist while your right foot is drawing uneven circles on the ground.

You are terrified, but you don’t break eye contact as you stand in front of her on the front porch.

Quinn silently watches you, her hazel eyes boring into you, searching for answers but you can’t quite tell what she is feeling.

You’ve always had talent when it came to reading people, but it was different with Quinn. She was girl full of secrets daring Rachel to slowly unveil them all.

At least, you think, she hasn’t attempted to leave yet and you thank the universe that the blonde hasn’t slammed the door in your face the minute you decided to knock repeatedly on it at one in the morning. You don't understand what you've been thinking and you still can’t quite believe that you’ve actually ended up at her place.

It is one day after graduation and you’ve been celebrating all day with your dads, eating at your favourite restaurant and talking about the future when it finally hit you. 

This would be it.

After graduation, there would be no more reason for you and Quinn to stay in each other’s lives and there would be no more reasons for you to remain friends. You haven’t been exactly talking since the _incident_ in your car and even though you’ve tried so many times to get a hold of her, try to make sense of _this_ , she had been awfully good at avoiding you.

So, when it finally hit you that there was a huge possibility that this would be the end of your little game of back and forth, of your interlacing lives, your feet had taken over, carrying you to your car magically until you sped to her house, possibly running a red light in the process.

The past two months have been anything but easy.

Dealing with an almost, marriage that you know now neither Finn Hudson or you have been ready for, going through a following break up and witnessing the aftermaths of your friend’s accident that had almost left her paralysed, isn’t something normal seventeen-years old go through. But you know your life was never supposed to be _easy_. And in true Rachel Berry style, you got through it all while preparing for final exams and waiting for an acceptance letter of your dream school.

Still, you are not sure if all these events of your last year of high school are in a way karma for always appreciating all the drama in your life.

There are times you will wake up in the middle of the night, shuddering and sweating horribly because of yet another nightmare that plays out with Quinn not coming back to school ever again, but ending in a coffin. Everybody has been trying to convince you that it wasn’t your fault, but you can’t forget it was your text that caused her to not to pay attention to her surroundings.

Sometimes it feels like it all happened yesterday, other times it feels like forever ago.

It was tough, breaking up with Finn, the boy you thought was the love of your life at one point. Putting on hold your relationship was something you would have never seen coming.

But now you realise it was for the best. It has given you time to focus on your future, to enjoy the time until graduation, to be with your friends and sing in Glee Club, and most importantly to sort out your feelings for that particular blonde that was ironically also the prettiest girl you’ve ever met.

You can’t blame her for having basically avoided you for the past two months. After her confession in the car she had sent you a text message telling you she was sorry and that she would be done now messing with your life. She had added that she thought it was for the best to put some distance between the two of you and had ended her message with an _always remember you’re the shiniest star of us all._

Later that week, when she reached out to you in the vacant hallway, and told you she would want to be at your wedding, you could see her eyes shining with unshed tears, and it made your heart melt that Quinn would put herself behind in order for you to be happy. You had hugged her tight, thanking the heavens for sending you a friend like her.

What happened after, is still a blur to you. But you would never forget how your heart cracked into pieces at the news of her accident. You've never been so scared in your life. And fear was all you could feel. Fear that she wouldn't be okay, fear that she would resent you for being there when you were the one who put her into that hospital bed, fear that everything would change. So you took a step back and calculated your visits carefully, finding a way to see her without her noticing. Anne, the nice nurse, that was one of your father’s clients, would text you as soon as Quinn was asleep, giving you a few moments to spend at her bedside.

It was then that you slowly started to realise your feelings ran far deeper than friendship and they only increased in the following weeks. Santana caught you starring at her blonde head more than once in Glee, raising an amused eyebrow but keeping her thoughts to herself.

You know now that you’ve been hiding long enough. You desperately pray it’s not too late.

When she opened the door, she sighed softly at first and there was a moment of stillness, where neither of you dared to speak.

Quinn was the first to break the silence. _“What are you doing here?”_

When you stayed silent, she watched you and she questioned you with her eyes, daring you to put everything on the table.

Quinn reached forward then to catch a tear that you hadn’t noticed has fallen from your left eye, making its way down your warm cheek.

That's when something in your brain snapped and it all led you to this particular moment.

A moment that led to saying the first thing that comes to your mind.

And then you take a deep breath, and you say those three words, that only put together in the right order would define your destiny, your future.

It’s the most honest you've been to yourself in months and you finally feel like there’s been a weight lifted from your shoulder.

It’s when you realize you will risk anything, including your heart, if it means to have this one moment with her before you both part ways for college.

Sometimes, you feel like a broken ballerina on a music box, glued back to together, and a little less diva and more human.

You have holes that map your heart and have inscribed your timeline of life into your soul. You never talk about them.

You don't talk about the first time you’ve been called a child of faggots and were pushed to the ground your first day in kindergarten.

 _(Everyone is really nice, Dadd_ y)

You don't talk about the first slushy that hit your face when you stepped into Mc Kinley for the first time; or the freezing of your brain; or the stains it left on your favourite dress

_(It’s tradition, Dad, for the freshmen. It was fun.)_

You don't talk about your abandoning mother that adopts a new child that has you sobbing at night because you are think you are not worth it.

_(Shelby and I decided it’s for the best.)_

There are visible scars, too. That no one notices. You don't talk about them either.

You've managed to glue yourself back together every time, but now there is a missing piece and you feel like it’s the only chance to do this right.

You know if you tell the truth and lay out all your feelings, all your secrets, say those three words, there is a chance, a risk to break again.

And you are scared that this time, there would be nothing left to fix. You risk it.

_"I'm sorry, what?"_

You see the way her eyes go wide and she doesn't hide the hurt behind her words. Your chest has tightened as you watch her hazel eyes shine with tears in an instant as you realise the words have sunk into her mind. She masks her face a second after, not giving away what she's feeling. You think she would make a great actress. Quinn huffs in disbelief and her hand reaches out to close the door while shaking her head, to escape you.

You stop her, not by moving your hand over hers, even though you want to, but by laying out the truth, putting your heart on the line.

 _"Quinn",_ you say and hidden tears sparkle in your eyes.

_"I love the way you listen to me sing"_

You remember her eyes on you when you were performing in the choir room, in the auditorium, on stage, how sometimes she wouldn’t stop watching.

_"And the way you meet my eyes"_

You remember your eyes meeting in class, in hallways, during lunch. You remember hazel eyes shining with tears, and looks that seemed to be reserved just for you to catch.

_"I love the you own your style_

You remember cute hats and beautiful cardigans and different haircuts, gorgeous long locks, sexy pink hair and stunning blond hair cut to her shoulders that make her look mature and confident. You’ve always wanted to be a little bit more like her. She is still the prettiest girl you’ve ever met.

_"I love it when you rise"_

You remember watching her from the bleachers in her Cheerios uniform at cheer practice, her trained body flying through air like she was born for this. Or how her voice sounds like when she is singing, like an angel humming a lullaby.

_"I love the way you love your child"_

You’ve never seen her looking at someone the way you’ve seen her look at Beth. Your heart roars at how much she loves her daughter, so fiercely that Quinn even gave her up for adoption so she could live a better life. You’ve never seen Shelby look at you the way Quinn looks at Beth. But you don't know if you care.

_"And the way you changed by time"_

You remember when Quinn first joined Glee. Quinn, the popular head cheerleader that was beautiful. And you still see her that way sometimes. But most importantly, you’ve gotten to know a different version of her, a new Quinn. The still beautiful but humble and inspiring Quinn, the girl who has become your friend.

_"I love you so much it makes me sick"_

You think about wanting to throw up in that bathroom stall, a memory so foreign to you now, when you desperately wanted to be as thin as Quinn. 

Once, Quinn was a girl you strived to be, now she was the one you strived to be with.

_It even makes me rhyme"_

You know now that Quinn likes poetry. It's her secret. She likes to write. And you want her to believe in herself, the way you believe in her, so she would want to be a writer.

_"I love the way you open up"_

You remember moments of truth, and shared secrets and fears.

_"I love it when you’re shy"_

You remember moments of stolen looks and whispered gratitude.

_"I love it when I make you smile"_

You remember dance choreographies and laughs and practicing with the girls.

_"Even more when you let me see you cry"_

You remember a bench, and prom, and a piano. You remember her tears, hidden but there, shining in her eyes.

_"I love the way you made me see"_

_You remember her being the only one in that bridal shop that tried to stop you from tying down your life at seventeen._

_"And the fact that you're so brave"_

_You remember your conversation your car and the way she was pouring out all her feelings._

You never understood, not until now, why she drew pornographic pictures in bathroom stalls, or that she forced Sue Sylvester to give Glee a page in the year book, why she told you she doesn't belong in Lima and why she tried to make you understand that Finn was not the good guy if he couldn't let her go after her dreams. 

You didn’t know that she believed Beth would turn out fine without her, her mother, because when Quinn looks at you, she knows you turned out to be this amazing person, too. 

You have always thought it was about Finn, when it wasn't about Finn for a while now. You get that now. It wasn’t about Finn for you either.

_"But mostly I love the way you don't hate me"_

She never has.

_"Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all."_

You mumble the words in your head.

_I love you._

You repeat them.

_I love you._

_I love you._

You are brave enough to say them out loud.

_“I love you, Quinn.”_

You wait, patiently, as you let Quinn process everything.

You know she needs to make the connections in her head, make sure this is real.

_"Rachel",_ Quinn whispers and then her arms are around you and you never want her to let go.

Your head is tugged into the crook of her neck and you can feel her heart pounding.

You can smell the faint scent of wild flowers as her hand runs a smoothing hand down your brown locks.

_"I don't know what to say.",_ Quinn whimpers.

Her voice sounds shy and you hate yourself for putting her through this, but you owe her the truth.

So you slowly look up into her eyes, hoping she would see your love reflecting in your brown orbs, before you lean in.

_.._

Rachel's lips brush your lips, and its so soft you can barely feel it, but your heart leaps.

Her arms are still wrapped around your shaking form, while you forget to breathe as your lungs fail to keep oxygen inside of them.

She gives you a small smile and her eyes flicker, like she is apologising over and over again, but before she can say something, you pull her towards her.

You kiss her with fire and desperation, and tenderness and love.

You put everything you’ve ever known into this one kiss, and when you feel her lips move with yours in a perfect dance, you know it was all worth it.

You don't think of running as you hold on tight when you come up for air, pulling her closer into your arms and you feel the softest neck in the crook of your neck.

You can feel your lips tingling where Rachel’s soft lips have left a feeling of warmth.

It's enough.

It’s so much more than enough.

_“I love you, too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you enjoyed this second part :)


End file.
